Tony! Tu eres el único
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: Los celos de Tony son no solo graciosos , pueden llegar a causar problemas a su relación con Pepper y mas cuando el que los provoca es otro hombre. Aqui se pueden apreciar las vueltas que da la vida pero que siempre llevan al lugar correcto
1. Chapter 1

Tony y Pepper no se habian visto desde la despedida aquella noche en la torre Stark. Ella casi se muere cuando vió por las noticias a Tony volando directamente hacia su muerte. Tony no hacia nada mas que pensar en ella.

Cuando se volvieron a ver, Pepper tiró tu bolso y se arrojo hacia Tony sin importarle nada ni nadie. Steve y Bruce estaban con el ,si los estaban viendo, que los vieran.

-Hola- dijo ella despues de separarse un poco.

-Hola a tí tambien- dijo el atrayendola otra vez hacia el.

-Te acuerdas de lo que te prometí.

-Oh! como olvidarlo Potts..

Steve se aclaró la garganta.

-Perdón por interrumpir, pero estoy aquí y Tony, todavia no me dices cual es mi piso.

- Ni a mí...- dijo Bruce apenado.

Tony estaba a punto de besar otra vez a Pepper y ella se quitó inmediatamente, dejando a Tony besando el aire.

-Oh! se van a quedar con nosotros!- exclamó ella

-Si pero ya se iban...- dijo Tony algo molesto

-No seas grosero, si se van a quedar hay que recibirlos con una bienvenida!

Tony estaba harto de ver a aquellos dos, lo unico que quería era pasar un poco de tiempo con su novia, porqué se empeñaban en darle la contraria?

-Muchas gracias- dijo Bruce sonriendo.

-Es usted muy linda- dijo Steve

-Que pretendes tú!- le dijo Tony a Steve apuntandolo con el dedo y alzando una ceja.

-Nada, solo agradecia la gentileza de la señorita dijo sonriendole a Pepper.

Pepper también le sonrió y Tony se cruzó de brezos.

-Bueno, ya basta de presentaciones, si no les molesta MI novia y yo nos vamos a preparar para su dichosa fiesta- dijo Tony cargando a Pepper por la cintura y llevandosela con el.

Al doblar la esquina Tony se asoma otra vez a verlos y dice:

-Estaremos por allá!- dijo señalando el baño -Solos, ELLA y YO!- DUCHANDONOS!

Steve y Bruce contuvieron una carcajada, como podía ser Tony así de celoso? Vivir con el sería muy divertido, a Steve le pareció una buena idea molestar a Tony.

*En la reunión/fiesta*

Invitaron a los Vengadores, cosa que a Tony le parecia de lo mas ridiculo.

-Hola!- dijo Pepper al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Natasha y Clint

-Hola!-saludaron los ortos dos.

Esperaron a Thor quien llevó a Jane a dicha fiesta.

La fiesta empezó tranquila pero a cierta persona de apodo Iron Man le pareció buena idea darle de tomar mas de la cuenta a Capipaleta. Terminaron todos ebrios, diciendo estupideces y vomitando en la alfombra.

-Tony... estas ebrio...- dijo Pepper medio dormida.

-Que no mujer! estoy bien- dijo Tony.

-Tony pensé que hoy seria una noche especial...sabes...-dijo ella

-Y quien dijo que no lo será?, la noche es joven- dijo Tony

-Eso espero- le dijo Pepper

Todos empezaron a abrazarse, decirse cosas tontas y sin sentido y algunos se quedaron dormidos ahí mismo, en su lugar.

Pepper estaba entre Steve y Tony.

Cayó dormida ahí y mientras dormia abrazó a Steve confundiendolo por Tony.

*A la mañana siguiente*

-Pero que carajos pasa aquí!- gritó Tony al ver la escenita por la mañana.

Pepper y Steve se despertaron por los gritos. Ella lo soltó de inmediato. No quería ni imaginar la posibilidad de serle infiel a Tony.

-Steve, dime que pasó!- preguntó ella nerviosa.

-No lo sé me duele la cabeza.

-Se refiere a que si la tocaste!- gritó Tony!

-No!-se defendió Pepper.-No pasó nada!, lo abraze pensando que eras tú!

-Yo te creo a tí pero a el no!

-No se a lo que te refieres-dijo Steve con indiferencia

-Esto no se quedará así...-dijo Tony llevandose a Pepper tirandola de la mano.

*En la habitación*

-Que diablos te pasa!?- preguntó Pepper

-Es el...

-Es que no confias en mí!?- preguntó Pepper con lagrimas en los ojos

-No llores, es solo que...-dijo Tony bajando la mirada

-No entiendes que yo te Amo?- le dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti- el la abrazó

-Vi como te miraba, el quiere ser algo más que tu amigo

-Pero...

-Tenía miedo de que se aprovechara de tí, no soportaría la idea de verte con alguien mas.

-Tony, tu eres el único!-dijo ella

-Y tu la única, no quiero perderte.

-Yo solo quería estar contigo y planee una tonta cena...dijo ella con algo de arrepentimiento.

Tony realmente estaba muy serio y ella lloraba en sus brazos, no quería iniciar una pelea entre Tony y un amigo.

-No lo permitiré...no te perderé -susuro Tony

- No qué?- dijo alguien desde la puerta.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tony


	2. Chapter 2

Lo** escribí mientras escuchaba la canción'' que bello'' de Playa Limbo, espero que les guste :)**

Desde la puerta se asomaba Thor, estaba comiendo algo que de seguro sacó del refrigerador de Tony.

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó Tony

-Estaba buscando el baño- dijo Thor aún masticando

-Está al fondo...

-Gracias-se despidió Thor

Pepper seguía abrazada de Tony, ya no lloraba solo estaba quieta rodeada de los brazos de el.

Tony vió a Pepper directamente a los ojos, ella sonrió. A Pepper dejó de importarle la posibilidad de que el no confiase en ella y se dió cuenta de lo lindo que era Tony celoso.

-Y ahora que hice?-le preguntó Tony impaciente

-Que bellos son tus celos de hombre.

Tony hizo una sonrisa ladeada y divertida. Ella ya no lloraba y eso era un gran logro. Tony realmente disfrutaba calmarla cuando lloraba, se sentía como el unico que podía hacerlo y eso lo rendia orgulloso.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Porqué?-preguntó Tony- yo fui el que se portó como un estupido.

-No lo sé, siento que debo disculparme.

-No , porfavor-dijo el cuando ella pasaba su dedo alrededor de su reactor arc.

-Pero antes tenemos que salir y hablar y despedir a todos.-dijo ella con determinación.

-Si,mamá-dijo Tony con resignación

En la sala se encontraban todos, Algunos tenian dolor de cabeza y otros (como Thor) parecian de lo mas tranquilos.

-Pepper, empezó Natasha - Clint y yo nos vamos, gracias por todo.

-De acuerdo, los acompaño a la puerta-dijo Pepper sonriendo y ocultando sus ojos aun rojos. (como si nadie hubiera escuchado los gritos)

A continuación Jane le dijo a Thor que sería conveniente retirarse. Thor asintió de mala gana.

Pepper también los acompañó a la puerta. Mientras conversaban, Tony miraba fijamente a Steve con odio.

Cuando estubieron solos los 4 , se sentía algo incomodo el ambiente ya que Steve y Tony estaban que sacaban chispas.

-Creo que debería retirarme tambien yo- dijo Bruce.

Bruce se alejó y mientras lo hacía , Steve tambié se volteó hacia el ascensor.

-Tu no te vas.- dijo Tony con la voz fría

-Tony déjalo- lo detuvo Pepper.

-Ya la oiste,- dijo Steve

Lo que había empezado como una serie de bromas para fastidiar a Tony había acabado en algo real. Ahora Steve sentía algo realmente por Pepper.

Tony quiso dar un paso pero Pepper se interpuso y con la cabeza negó lentamente.

-De acuerdo, vete- dijo Tony.

Steve se alejó tranquilamente y tomó el ascensor.

Steve se veía con actitud despreocupada pero por dentro el quería ir ahí, corriendo tomar a la chica y besarla.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, Tony y Pepper salieron a comer y a pasear, a fín de cuentas era domingo. Por la noche pasó lo que no haía sucedido la noche anterior.

-Me la debias, Potts- dijo Tony tomandole un mechón de su cabello

-Lo admito- dijo ella.

Tony sonrió.

-Que bello cuando me amas así.- declaró ella.

Mientrastanto en la habitación de Steve, la cual Tony asignó lo mas lejos posible, Steve sumergido en sus pensamientos.

*No se cómo, ni cuando, pero yo te robaré a Pepper. Stark, no lo verás llegar*

**Sugerencias? acepto sugerencias :) , como debería seguir la historia?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por no haber escrito! esque estaba algo ocupada!, mañana escribiré otro capítulo, he mejorado (según yo) aprendí a ser mas descriptiva :3 espero que les guste, dejen reviews (porfavor! :c)**

Steve estaba en su cuarto, pasó la noche pensando en Pepper, desde que la vió se enamoró de ella, era tan hermosa, y le gustó aun más cuando la conoció, tenia exelentes gustos y un gran corazón. Stark, ese maldito, como podía ser tan suertudo, de seguro que el no la valorava al 100%. El solo está interesado en el aspecto. Pepper era hermosa tanto dentro como por fuera, era algo que probablemente solo Steve comprendía.

*Virginia, que nombre tan bello*- pensó Steve mientras sonreia y se llevava las manos a la nuca.

Más tarde apagó la lampara de la mesita de noche y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Esa noche soñó cosas _profundas_ con Pepper Potts, la novia de un _amigo_.

Unos pisos más arriba, descansaban la pareja formada por una pelirroja y un moreno. El apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella mientras Pepper le acariciaba el cabello y el sonreia, justo como un niño que después de tener pesadillas se va a dormir con su madre. Pepper realmente lo amaba, desde siempre, no podría imaginarse su vida con alguien más, talvez no tenían los mismos gustos, o mas bien no corpantían ningún gusto, pero eran el uno para la otra. Se amaban, eso era lo que importaba.

Tony la abrazaba casi con temor de perderla al soltarla.

-Pep...-dijo el en un susurro.

-Si?-preguntó ella debilmente

-No podría vivir sin tí...es encerio-dijo Tony.

-Sabes que yo tampoco, ese día que te ví en el noticiero, volando hacia la muerte...casi se me sale el corazón- dijo ella susurrando.

Tony sonrió, el sí que era muy suertudo, debía de tratar bien a Pepper y evitar a toda costa que ella se apartara de su lado.

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y con una sonrisa en la cara, iluminados unicamente con la luz del reactor arc de Tony.

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

-Buenos dias- dijo Pepper dando palmaditas en el reactor arc.

-Nodsadsafgcn...-protestó Tony en un ruido incomprensible.

-Levántate ya!- dijo Pepper alzando una ceja.

-Ñoo...-dijo el.

-No querrás que traiga el agua de nuevo o si?-preguntó Pepper amenazadora

Tony se levantó de golpe de la cama muy aturdido y semidespierto.

-No!, no por favor, ya estoy bien despierto.-dijo Tony.

-Ah si?- preguntó Pepper alzando una ceja.

-Sip, mira- dijo el mientras corría hacia ella y la cargaba en brazos, llevándosela a la cocina.

Parecian adolescentes enamorados huyendo de la escuela.

Ambos reían hasta que al llegaron vieron a dos individuos en la cocina, desayunando.

-Hola!- dijo Bruce algo inocente y tímido.

-Buenos dias- dijo Steve quien estaba cocinando para todos. Al ver a Pepper, sonrió.

-Que significa esto?- preguntó Tony enfadado.

-Es mi manera de disculparme- dijo Steve tratando de sonar amable con el.

Tony estaba cruzado de brazos, Pepper se había sentado en la silla junto a Bruce.

-Te prepare...quiero decir, _les_ preparé esto- dijo mirando a Pepper mientras le acercaba el plato de comida preparado por el mismo.

Steve Rogers sabía como conquistar el corazón de una mujer dulce.

-Steve!, cocinaste esto tú solo!?- preguntó Pepper entusiasmada.

-Sip- contestó el.

Tony se sentó alado de Pepper, estaba cayado, ese Steve, siempre haciéndolo quedar mal, lo hizo a propósito, sabiendo que él nisiquiera sabía hacer pasta. Tony tenía la vista perdida, sumergido en sus pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su novia.

-Oh! esto está riquísimo!- exclamó Pepper al probar el desayuno hecho por Steve, debía reconocer que el hecho de que un hombre cocinara, siempre le había encantado.

-Qué está _riquísimo_ ?- preguntó Tony entredientes.

-Pruébalo- dijo Pepper mientras metía su tenedor a la boca de Tony sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Tony masticó de mala gana, por fuera se mostraba serio pero sus papilas gustativas explotaban por dentro. Era realmente delicioso.

*Maldito*-pensó Tony.

-Steve, realmente me encanta como cocinas, no sabía que cocinabas!-dijo Pepper.

-Bueno, cuando estás reacostumbrandote al nuevo mundo, el mejor escondite es la cocina- dijo Steve mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa, quedando enfrente de Pepper.

Pepper le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que derritió a Steve. Tony miraba muy celoso la escena.

-Si quieres, un día podría enseñarte algunas recetas!- propuso Steve a la chica.

-Oh! no, soy pésima cocinando.- dijo Pepper.

-Éso es cierto!- dijo Tony con cara inocente, como la de un niño que dijo algo que no debía.

Pepper le mandó una mirada asesina y Tony se dedicó a cayar, escuchar y comer. Tenía una cara de fastidio, increible.

*Bla,bla,bla soy buen cocinero, bla,bla,bla sí, lo eres* decía Tony en su cabeza imitando las voces de Steve y Pepper muy exageradamente.

-Ahh!, estuvo muy rico- dijo Tony mientras se rascaba la panza.

Pepper se tapó la boca para evitar una carcajada cuando lo volteó a ver.

-Que!? preguntó Tony.

-Tienes algo aquí- dijo ella señalando una mancha en la naríz de el.

Tony estaba a punto de limpiarse con la manga pero Pepper lo detuvo.

-No, yo lo hago- dijo ella mientras tomaba la servilleta y con ternura le limpiaba la mancha.

Steve vió cómo ella lo miraba y cómo Tony a ella, por un momento se sintió tan debil.

Pepper sonrió y Tony la imitó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi! ya volví, les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción :')**:

watch?v=EhIjlZykSoc&list=PLD05B89C915FB960B&index=5

Steve se sentía muy mal, no sólo porque le estaba tratando de quitar la novia a un ''amigo''. También porque lo veia muy dificil.

Pepper era la mujer de Tony, ella realmente lo amaba, pero...Tony le correspondía?

Steve se quedó callado viendo como ella le quitaba la manha a Tony de la naríz. Ellos reian y se miraban, lo que daría por estar en el lugar de Tony.

-Steve, muchas gracias por el desayuno, estubo exelente, cocinas de maravilla!- le felicitó Pepper.

-Qué bueno que le gustó- dijo Steve caballeroso

-No me hables de usted, dime Pepper- dijo ella.

-Pero yo fuí el que te puso Pepper- dijo Tony con carita de perro.

-Si ya se, me gusta, es como si fuera mi verdadero nombre.-dijo Pepper.

-Perdón, pero creo que ''Virginia'' es un nombre más que maravilloso-dijo Steve sincero.

Pepper le sonrió.

-Bien, llamame Virginia entonces- dijo ella.

Tony miraba a ese par con una mirada fría y enojada, era muy celoso en verdad.

-Capipaleta, limpia todo , no?-dijo Tony muy arrogante.

Steve miró enojado a Tony el cual se iba de la cocina con las manos en la nuca y con aire despreocupado.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Pepper dulcemente.

-No, grac...-empezó Steve

-Insisto- dijo ella.

Tony se detuvo al ver que Pepper no lo seguía, se giró y vió a Steve, Pepper y Bruce recogiendo la cocina, Bruce limpiaba la mesa y ella y Steve lavaban los trastes sucios. Tony levantó una ceja.

-Pepper, deja eso, ya lo hará el solo- dijo Tony

-No, el nos preparó un delicioso desayuno, en recompensa almenos podríamos ayudarlo a limpiar, es más, ven aquí -dijo Pepper.

-Porqué?- dijo Tony arrogante y cruzado de brazos como un niño que no se quiere dar una ducha.

-Bueno...-empezó ella con paciencia- primera, porque es TU cocina, segunda, porqué EL hizo el desayuno.

-Déjalo Virginia-dijo Steve mientras la miraba intensamente. y directo a los ojos.

-Sé lo que tramas Rogers, me quedaré a ayudar a MI novia.- dijo Tony mientras se acercaba enojado.

Una vez que Tony estubo en la cocina, se quedó mirando a su alrededor, cási habían terminado.

-Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-preguntó Tony poniendose enmedio de Pepper y Steve.

-Podrías acomodar los platos en el estantero- aconsejó Pepper mientras señalaba el estantero y le guiñaba el ojo.

Pepper le pasó un par de guantes a Tony, éste tenía cara de fastidio.

-Vamos, no medigas que el gran Tony Stark no puede acomodar unos platos- dijo ella en tomo de burla.

-Si, si, si, ese soy yo, el tonto Tony Stark que no sabe acomodar platos.- dijo el mientras tomaba un plato que arrebató de la mano de Steve y lo trataba de poner en la estantera sin tirar todos los demás.

Steve se rió.

-No te rías Rogers- dijo Tony mientras analizaba cómo pondría el siguiente plato.

Pepper miraba a su novio divertida. Tony era un completo inutil. Pero ella amaba a ese inutil.

De repente Tony puso mal un plato y todos los demás le cayeron encima, creando un gran ruido que hizo a todos saltar.

-Tony! -exclamó ella-estás bien?, no te hiciste daño?- Pepper estaba preocupada.

*Genial, Stark volvió a robarme la atención de Virginia*- Pensó Steve.

-Estoy bien, no me hice nada- dijo Tony adolorido- después de todo, soy el hombre de hierro, no?

-Humilde como siempre- dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Al darle la mano, él la jaló y antes de que cayera, la sujetó y le dió un beso.

Al separarse ella lo miró y alzó una ceja.

-Un hombre con sorpresas- afirmó ella

-Yep- dijo Tony sonriendo.

* * *

Por la tarde:

Tony se había quedado dormido, cuando despertó, notó que Pepper no estaba en la habitación, salió del cuarto y la buscó.

Ella estaba en la sala platicando con Steve mientras Bruce miraba una película. Tony decidió quedarse en silencio ahí parado para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Pepper sonreía y reía ocacionalmente y Steve también.

*No puedo perderla, no quiero* pensó Tony tristemente. *Es ella, ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida*

-...Y por eso me gustan mucho las películas de comedia- decía Steve animadamente, tenía que aprovechar que Stark estaba dormido.

-Sí, a mi tambien me gustan mucho- le respondió ella.

*Esta mujer es realmente perfecta*- pensó Steve mientras la miraba como un tonto.

Steve se acercó más a Pepper como para darle un beso mientras miraba hacia abajo, parecía que era el escote de Pepper, ella no se movió.

-Qué intentas hacer!- gritó Tony saliendo de su escondite.

-Tony!- exclamó ella.

Tony se acercó y se dió cuenta de que Steve se había acercado a alcanzar el mando de la televisión. Se sintió como un tonto.

-Ugh...- dijo el en voz baja.

-No era nada, ves?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Aun así, no te le acerques- dijo Tony haciendo puchero.

Tony mientras se alejaba, tomó una decisión, le pediría matrimonio a Pepper de una vez por todas, no podía perderla.

Mientras Tony se alejaba, Steve sonrió malvadamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! perdón por tardar en escribir, pero esque he estado haciendo toda la tarea porque me voy de vacaciones! yeah! en compensación, mañana escribiré el siguiente capítulo antes de irme.**

**Dejen reviews y lean mi historia: ''En honor a tus padres'' porfavor.**

Tony decidió que era el momento apropiado para pedirle matrimonio a Pepper, llevaban mas de 1 año siendo pareja pero 11 de conocerse, no podía esperar más.

Esa noche mientras con unos de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de Pepper quien dormía junto a el, se la pasó pensando algún modo de pedirle matrimonio que la sorprendiera, que le gustara, que la hiciera llorar de felicidad, y sobretodo en un lugar donde estubieran ellos solo, apartados de los demás.

Fué entonces que su mente se iluminó, llevaría a su novia al castillo de Cenicienta en Disneylandia, donde a toda princesa le gustaría estar y sobretodo ser elegida como esposa.

Durante el resto de la noche logró dormirse aunque empezaba a lloriquear si no sentía a Pepper cerca.

Por la mañana, decidió despertarse temprano para vestirse muy elegante y traerle un desayuno especial a su novia, Pepper Potts y futura Pepper Stark.

Se levantó a las 5:00, mandó traer un desayuno delicioso y se vistió con un traje casual , que por cierto era el favorito de Pepper.

-Señorita Potts- susuró Tony al oido de su novia.

Pepper abrió los ojos instantáneamente.

-Qué pasa Tony?- preguntó Pepper confundida.

-Solo quería despertarte.

-Que estás tramando?- preguntó ella intrigada.

-Nada, es más , aquí esta un desayuno especial!- dijo Tony acercandole la charola con desayuno.

-Tony!, trajiste esto para mí?- exclamó Pepper asombrada.

-Claro, para quien más que para mi bella reina, por cierto, espero que el Rey, osea yo, sea de su agrado madame- dijo el algo presuntuoso.

-Pero claro que sí mi bello Rey- dijo ella pelliscandole un cachete.

-Bueno, bueno...termina tu desayuno y vístete muy elegante, te espero en la sala- dijo el alzando una ceja

Tony abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó un rato planeando todo el día en su mente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ascensor que se abrió, dejando ver al interior al Capitán Steve Rogers y a su buen amigo Bruce Banner.

Tony rodó los ojos, en señal de desesperación, esque no lo dejarían ni un momento solo?

-Hola- dijo Tony seco y sin ganas de hablar.

-Hola, no estorbamos verdad?- preguntó Bruce tímido.

-Claro que no, por cierto Stark, porqué esa cara, donde esta Virginia?

-Tengo esta cara porque tengo planes que no los incluyen y la ubicación de mi novia no te incumbe- dijo Tony con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Qué mal que tengas planes, invite a el resto de los Vengadores, ya sabes...Avengers Assamble!- dijo Steve inocente y levantando el puño al cielo.

-QUE!- exclamó Tony frustrado.

Y dicho y hecho sonó el timbre, se oía la risa de Thor al otro lado de la puerta y la voz de Jane diciendo:

-Thor, ese chiste ya no es gracioso.

Tony miró un segundo la puerta y después se dirigió a abrirla mas a fuerzas que de ganas.

Todos entraron y saludaron, evidentemente Tony no estaba de humor.

-Tony ya estoy...- empezó a decir Pepper que recién salía de la habitación poniendose unos aretes.

Todos se voltearon hacia ella, Tony y Steve abrieron los ojos como platos, Tony empujó con su mano la cara de Steve haciendo una cómica escena. Pepper llevaba un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas que le quedaba pegado al cuerpo, unos tacones negros y el cabello suelto. Se veía hermosa.

-Oh!, veo que invitaste a tus amigos!- exclamó ella al ver a los vengadores ahí parados.

-No!...no los invite y no son mis amigos...- dijo Tony defendiendose.

-Sí, somos sus HERMANOS- lo corrigió Thor haciendo la típica seña con la mano de señora gorda que había aprendido de una película.

Tony se acercó a Pepper para poder hablar mas en ''privado'' y poderle decir que irían de viaje a Disneylandia.

-Escucha Pep... planee para hoy una ida a Disneylandia, solo tu y yo que dices- sugirió Tony en un susuro casi inaudible.

-DISNEYLANDIA, QUE ES DISNEYLANDIA?- preguntó Thor quien estaba a 8 metros de distancia.

-Es un parque de atracciones, muy bonito por cierto.- le respondió Jane.

-Thor quiere ir a Disneylandia- dijoThor como un hombre cabernicola.

-Vamos- todos sugirió Steve.

-SIII!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Tony estaba a punto de darse golpes contra la pared.

Pepper se dió cuenta de su expreción y le susuró al oido,:

-Oye, podemos llevarlos y separarnos de ellos, después, nos volvemos a encontrar para regresar, que te parece- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tony no pudo objetar.

-Esta bien, los llevaré a Disneylandia, vamos- dijo Tony gritando para que todos lo oyeran.

-Uhuu!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Tony hizo salir a todos y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, ahora tendría que llavar a una bola de monos de circo con el a pedirle matrimonio a su novia, que tal?.

-Vamos My Lord- dijo Pepper tómandole el brazo.

-Por supuesto My Lady- dijo Tony dirigiendose a su jet privado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Modifique la parte final del capítulo porque sentí que era muy pobre, ahora es mas descriptiva, espero que les guste!**

Durante el vuelo, que por cierto era muy corto pero a Tony le parecieron años, sus amigos, mejor llamados ''hermanos'' cortesía de Thor, no se comportaron.

Tony estaba sentado alado de su novia Pepper, ella parecía felíz y el estar un poquitín irritado, tenís su mano apoyada contra su cara y una expresión de aburrimiento en ella.

-Vámos cariño, concentrate en otra cosa- lo animó Pepper.

-No puedo, es como estar con una bola de animales de circo...- le respondió Tony.

-Bueno, cuando lleguemos, nos alejamos de ellos que tal?- preguntó Pepper tratando de animarlo, parecía un niño que no quería ir al dentista.

Tony se dió cuenta de que si seguía así, arruinaría todo el día. Tenía que poner na gran sonrisa en su cara y en la de su futura esposa.

-Si Pep, tienes razón, pasaremos este día sólo tú y yo- dijo el tomandola de la mano y sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Más aya, en los otros acientos, donde se situaban los ''hermanos'' el buen Capitan miraba a aquellos dos con una mirada de tristeza, algo en su cabeza le decia que Tony y Pepper estaban hechos el uno para la otra, no podía competir con ello. Pero su corazón le insistía, le rogaba ir tras ella y enamorarla.

* * *

Porfín llegaron, ninguno de ellos había visitado nunca Disney, solo Jane. Era muy tierno ver a Jane tratando de enseñarle todo a Thor, para él, el mundo era una cosa magnifica y nueva, ella lo había vuelto mejor persona.

Tony y Pepper bajaron del Jet juntos, ella tomaba su antebrazo y el lo doblaba, justo como una pareja del siglo XVIII.

Todos hiban en grupo pero a un cierto punto, Tony se detuvo en seco frente a todos, se puso sus lentes de sol y les dijo claramente:

-Emmh...''hermanos''-dijo haciendo el símbolo de las comillas con las manos- mi novia y yo, nos alejaremos un poco, nos reuniremos aquí para regresar, queda claro?

-Me parece bien, a que hora nos reunimos?- preguntó Bruce.

-9:00 PM- dijo Tony con firmeza.

Los Vengadores se alejaron y Tony y Pepper se fueron por otro lado.

-Por que no querías estar con ellos?- preguntó Pepper.

-Quería traerte como parte de un plan especial- dijo el tiernamente.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y a despeinarlo.

-Oye!, me tarde peinándome- dijo el mientras la despeinaba a ella también.

-Jajaja, eres como un niño- dijo Pepper divertida.

-Quieres ver que tan niño soy?- pregunto Tony en susuro.

-Porfavor- susurró ella.

Tony la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo hacia aquella atracción de Disney donde te visten cómo una princesa o un príncipe.

-Vamos, tu primero- el la retó invitandola a pasar.

-Me vengaré por esto- dijo ella en tomo de broma.

Ambos entraron a la tienda, en el interior se encontraban sólo niños, Pepper se sintió avergonzada.

-Buenos días- los saludó una empleada vestida como Minnie Mouse.

-Buenos dias- dijeron los dos a voz baja, como no queriendo que se supiera que estaban ahí.

-Bien, de qué les gustaría disfrazarse?- preguntó la simpática chica.

Pepper se lo pensó un minuto y después dijo: -Al diablo, siempre soñé ser Cenicienta!

-Ok, y usted?- preguntó Minnie Mouse a Tony.

-El príncipe de Cenicienta- respondió el alzando una ceja y mirando a Pepper.

-Muy bien, acompáñeme señorita, enseguida lo ayudarán a usted señor- dijo cortezmente.

* * *

Tony terminó primero, le habían puesto un pantalón rojo con su conjunto color crema, zapatos negros y lo habían peinado de lado.

-Cosas que hace uno por su novia- dijo para sus adentros mientras se miraba en el espejo y se movía de un lado para otro.

Pepper estaba ya lista pero no se animaba a salir.

-Tony, no te vayas a reir- dijo desde detrás de la cortina.

-No, bromeas- dijo el sin apartar la mirada del espejo, tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro la cual fué remplazada por una cara de asombro al voltease y ver a su novia en aquel vestido tan precioso.

-Y... qué tal?- preguntó Pepper quien sonreia y se agarraba el vestido girando sobre sí misma, igual que Cenicienta.

-Te ves Hermosa- dijo Tony sin poder apartar la vista.

* * *

Tony y Pepper salieron de la tienda, ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde, Tony debía apresurarse si quería cumplir su plan, realemnte quería que ella quedara impresionada.

El y ella paseaban por ahí con esos trajes tan infantiles.

Tony la apresuró a llegar al castillo de Cenicienta. Cuando porfín estubo ahí le dijo a un empleado:

- Soy yo el que apartó hoy todo el castillo.

Inmediatamente, lo dejaron pasar y sacaron a las personas. Pepper no entendía que era todo eso.

-Apartaste el castillo!? te debió de haber costado un ojo de la cara!- exclamó Pepper.

-Todo para mi reina- dijo el girandose hacia ella y tomandole las manos.

Pepper sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No sera que quieres recrear la pelicula o algo así cierto?- preguntó ella.

-Para nada, es más, me permite esta pieza?- preguntó el tendiendole su mano e inclinandose.

-Cual mús...- empezó Pepper pero fué interrumpida por el mismo vals de Cenicienta.

Entonces ella sonrió.

-Claro que sí- aceptó.

Al igual que Cenicienta y su príncipe, Pepper y Tony bailaron y bailaron, si vestido se deslizaba delicadamente por el piso, nunca había bailado un vals tierno y lento conn Tony, mucho menos vestida así. El se estaba portando como todo un príncipe, Pepper pudo escuchar dentro de su mente la canción que Cenicienta tatareaba en su mente mientras bailaba con el príncipe. Pepper deseó que esa maravillosa noche no terminara a las 12:00 y mucho menos con ella uyendo de el.

Siguieron bailando y mirandose hasta que el la hizo detenerse y la llevó al jardín ahí la invitó a sentarse, el se incó y le dijo abriendo una caja con un hermoso anillo adentro:

-Virginia Potts...- Ella estaba sin aliento- quieres casarte conmigo?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola perdón por la tardanza! he estado muuuy ocupada, por la escuela, muy pronto el siguiente capitulo! :D**

Ella estaba ahí sentada en una banca del hermoso jardín de Cenicienta, se sentía cómo una verdadera princesa, su sueño se estaba volviendo cierto. Estaba maravillada, de pronto decidió regresar a la realidad, la dulce y tierna realidad.

-Si!, Si Tony, acepto ser tu esposa!- Le dijo con una muy grande sonrisa en su rostro, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad.

Tony le puso el anillo en el dedo, y mirandola a los ojos, se puso en pié, ella lo imitó.

Se besaron, se besaron locamente pero tambien dulcemente, algo muy tierno.

-Te amo- dijo el sujetandola de la cintura.

-Te amo- repitió ella, Pepper se fijó en su reloj de pulsera, eran cási las 9:00 y a esa hora debían encontrarse con los demás.

-Querido príncipe, temo decirle que es hora de que me vaya...- dijo ella queriendo imitar a Cenicienta.

-Desde luego mi bella dama pero, puedo saber su nombre?- preguntó Tony alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Virg...Pepper de Stark- dijo ella sonriendole y tomando su brazo para encaminarlo a la salida.

Pasearon un rato más por el jardín de Cenicienta, todo era perfecto, justo cómo en un cuento de Disney, Pepper tenía que reconocer que la idea de llevarla ahí Había sido maravillosa.

Salieron del castillo tomados por el brazo, ella lucía orgullosa su hermoso anillo.

Muchas personas se les quedaban viendo, Pepper se sentía algo incómoda, decidió no decirle nada a Tony, no quería que pensara que era una paranoica.

Repentinamente y de la nada salieron muchos reporteros los cuales parecian saber exactamente que estaban ahí. Al parecer, alguien había ido con el chisme.

Tony y Pepper se sorprendieron mucho, enseguida los reporteros empezaron a preguntar muchas cosas. Tony no parecía ofendido, de lo contrario parecía feliz de poder contarles todo.

-Señor Stark... porqué estan vestidos así?

-Joven Stark... es que ya se volvió loco?

-Stark...porfín se animó a darle el anillo a su novia?

-Son pedófilos o algo por el estilo?- preguntó una reportera que parecía muy tonta y desubicada, todos le dirigieron una mirada extrañada.

Los fotografos empezaron a fotografiar el anillo de la mano de Pepper. Tony tomó cartas en el asuto y aclaró las dudas de los entrevistantes.

-Bueno, lo diré fuerte y claro para que todos me escuchen-empezó el- le pedí matrimonio a Virginia Potts, ella ha estado siempre a mi lado y ya era hora de que me animara.

Pepper sonrió.

-Estas ropas- siguió Tony- fueron solo parte de mi plan para pedirle matrimonio, nuestra boda será la mejor, no por la decoración o por el lugar, sino porque ella será mi esposa alfín.

Tony y Pepper se negaron a seguir contestando preguntas, se fueron derechos, los Vengadores seguramente estarían muy enojados por su retraso, ya llevarían una media hora esperando.

*Del otro lado del parque*

Steve tenía el seño fruncido.

-Que tanto estarán haciendo que tardan tanto?- preguntó a nadie en particular y en voz alta.

-No lo se, ya llegarán...- comentó Bruce mientras devoraba un algodón de azucar.

Thor estaba por ayá abrazado de un bote de basura el cual no dejaba de llenar con vómito. Jane lo tomaba del hombro y lo calmaba.

-Te dije que no te subieras tantas veces a ese juego!- le repetía Jane con tono comprensivo.

La viuda negra y el halcón estaba sentados en una banca, ella estaba muy enojada, odiaba tener que esperar.

Steve seguía de pié con la mano en el mentón y el ceño fruncido el cual desapareció y fué remplazado por una cara sorprendida al ver a Tony y Pepper corriendo hacia ellos.

-Que diabl...- empezaron a decir todos al ver cómo venían vestidos.

Cuando porfín estuvieron cara a cara Steve le sonrió a Pepper, su sonrisa se borró al ver en su mano un hermoso anillo.

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban!- gritó Tony- y les traigo buenas nuevas!

-Que!... y por qué estas vestido así?- preguntó Bruce con curiosidad.

-Les explicare todo con lujo de detalles- dijo Tony guiñandole el ojo a Bruce.

Steve estaba callado y serio, sospechaba algo...

-Por ahora lo único que deben saber es que Pepper es la futura señora Stark.- dijo Tony con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad.

Todos se alegraron y los llenaron de felicitaciones, Thor volvió a vomitar y todos rieron menos Steve.

Steve estaba tan palido... sus ojos vacíos, cómo se había enamorado así de Pepper si hace unos meses nisiquiera la conocía?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, he estado muy ocupada ya saben, hoy tuve un minutito para escribir así que disfruten ! :)**

Steve se sentía atrapado en una burbuja, su cuerpo inmovil y su mirada perdida, las voces alegres que escuchaba no eran mas que ruidos sin sentido, estaba concentrado pero sus pensamientos estaban vacíos, solo podía preguntarse una y otra vez porqué?.

Su estado de trance fue interrumpido por una voz comprensiva que le hablaba, era la de Pepper.

-Y bien... tu no vas a felicitarme?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa honesta y dichosa.

-Claro que sí, ven aquí- le dijo Steve mientras fingía una sonrisa y le daba un abrazo, se sentía mal por desear que Pepper fuera suya y no de Tony pero tuvo que guardarse para sí sus palabras.

Repentinamente todos se unieron al abrazo, menos Tony, el cual buscaba desesperada mente un espacio para ser incluido.

-No me la mayuguen- dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

Todos rieron, se separaron, Steve deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir atado a ella pero la dejó ir. Ella fue a refugiarse a los brazos de Tony, cómo no.

-Tony, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.- le susuró Pepper al oido.

-Seguimos aquí- exclamó Natasha.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Jane dirigiendose más a Thor que a los demás.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la salida, todos se adelantaron y cuando estubieron lo suficientemente lejos, Pepper tomó a Tony de la mano y ambos voltearon hacia atrás para ver por última vez aquel bello castillo de Cenicienta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

-Sabes Pep... estoy empezando a artarme de este lugar, quiero volver a casa- dijo Tony con tono de un niño pequeño que quiere regresar a sus hogar después de una visita al supermercado.

-Pero Tony, aquí están tus amigos, además, acabo de ver un vestido de novia precioso...-dijo ella sonrojandose un poco al mencionar lo de su vestido.

-Eres una chica caprichosa ,eh?- dijo Tony en tono burlón ya que era siempre Pepper la que lo regañaba de estar en ese papel.

Pepper entornó los ojos.

-Bien cariño, no te enfades- dijo Tony cómo disculpa- veremos tu vestido y luego nos vamos a casita en Malibú.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella y se levantó de la cama para ir a ducharse.

-Ya te vas a vestir!?- preguntó Tony con tono ofendido y tirando de la sábana con la que se tapaba Pepper.

-Sí- dijo ella evitando que la sábana cayese- y deberías hacerlo tú también.

-Me ducho si tu estás conmigo- dijo el en tono serio, como negociando.

Pepper suspiró y sonrió.

-Vámos- dijo Pepper tirando de la mano de su futuro esposo.

* * *

Steve caminaba por ahí, sin ningún rumbo en especial. Se había levantado temprano para caminar y despejar un poco su mente.

Estaba triste, por muchas cosas, se sentía frustrado y no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar al respecto.

Pensaba en los ojos azules de Pepper, en su cara, su sonrisa, repentinamente vió pasar a una chica, caminando igual que el. Ojos marrones, boca muy roja...

Abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo en seco, su mente lo estaba engañando? estaba jugando con el?

-E-es Pe-pe-ggy?- logró tartamudear sólo eso antes de salir corriendo hacia ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!, veo que a muchos les gusta bastante esta historia, estoy muy felíz con ello, les pido que lean también mi otra historia ''Tiempo Atrás'' , pienso que les puede interesar. :)**

-Hey!, Detente!- empezó a gritar Steve mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la misteriosa dama, su corazón latía muy rápido por la emoción, por un segundo hubiera jurado que esa chica no podía ser mas que Peggy.

La chica de detuvo en seco a mirar a su alrededor y al ver que quien venía en su contra era un hombre muy guapo y alto arqueó un ceja. La chica era rubia oscuro, de ojos marrones, piel blanca y tenía los labios muy rojos.

-Espera...- dijo Steve entrecortadamente mientras la alcanzaba y se doblaba apoyandose en sus rodillas.

-Quien eres tú?- preguntó la chica con mirada confundida, que tanto se parecía a la hermosa Peggy Carter.

-Irónicamente, eso te quería preguntar- dijo Steve recomponiéndose y calmando su voz con un suspiro.

-Pero quien es usted para pedirme que le diga mi nombre?, nos conocemos?- seguía preguntando la dama muy confundida.

-Conoces a Peggy Carter?- preguntó Steve esperanzado e ignorando las preguntas que la mujer le había hecho.

La mujer dudó por un momento sobre decir o no la verdad, pero aquel hombre le daba confianza por alguna razón se veía la kilómetros que tenía un buen corazón.

-Era mi abuela- dijo mirándolo directamente en los ojos y curiosa de ver la reacción de el , pudo percibir un dejo de tristeza y decepción en el rostro de el.

-Oh...ya veo- dijo Steve con una mezcla de desepción y exitación, algo en esa chica lo atraía mucho y por un momento se había olvidado de Pepper, quien sólo minutos antes era el centro de sus pensamientos, angustias e inquietudes.

-Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la mujer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Si, si... soy Steve, Steve Rogers- dijo él, extendiendo su mano frente a ella a modo de saludo.

-Yo me llamo Sharon Smith- dijo ella muy decidida.

-Sharon... se que sonara atrevido pero, quieres ir a tomar un cafe o algo?- preguntó muy apenado el Capitán, había algo en Sharon que lo hacía tener el deseo de saber más, mucho más de ella.

_Lo acabo de conocer, el sabe algo de mí, pero yo no se nada acerca de el, sin embargo...se ve tan inocente, tan bueno y bondadoso...siento que su cara me es familiar. _- Se decía a sí misma Sharon.

-Está bien, aceptaré pero tienes que contarme quien eres tú y cómo es que conoces a mi abuela- dijo Sharon entornando los ojos y apoyando su dedo índice en el pecho de Steve.

El se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente, juntos se encaminaron hacia el café más cercano.

* * *

Los buenos ''amigos'' de Tony se encontraban planeando la dichosa despedida de soltero de éste, sin que el supiera por supuesto. Las palabras de Tony habían sido claras: ''_No pretendo salir con mujerzuelas otra vez, preferiría olvidarme de eso''._ Los amigos de Tony, hicieron caso nulo de su petición y ya se encontraban reservando a las mejores strippers de N.Y.

-QUE ES UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO?- preguntó Thor a voz muy alta.

Rhodey, Thor, Bruce y Clint se encontraban en un bar no muy cercano a la torre Stark, habían aprovechado el hecho de que las chicas se habían llevado a Pepper de compras o ''perder el tiempo viendo estupideces'' cómo había definido Clint.

-Es una fiesta loca en resumen- dijo Bruce un tanto aburrido.

-Exactamente- intervino Rhodey- y podrías explicarme porqué hablas a gritos cada vez que abres la boca?.

Todos voltearon a ver a Thor, ninguno había caído en cuenta de que lo que había dicho Rhodey era cierto.

-THOR NO SABE. - dijo el mismo Thor, refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada y siguieron con su labor.

-Morenas o rubias?- preguntó Rhodey quien tenía una hoja de papel en la mano.

-THOR SER RUBIO.- afirmó Thor muy inocente y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rhodey se llevó la mano a la frente, algo así como un _facepalm, _después sonrió imaginando que Tony hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Las chicas ( Jane, Betty, Nat y Pepper) estaban en uno de los centros comerciales más bellos de Nueva York, Todas tenían gustos muy opuestos, Nat prefería la ropa oscura y atrevida, a Jane le fascinaban las camisas a cuadros y las botas, Betty y Pepper se entendian mejor pues a ellas les gustaba más lo formal y femenino.

-Y dinos Pepper, quieres que organicemos alguna despedida de soltera?- preguntó distraidamente Natasha mientras sujetaba y analizaba una blusa sin mangoas color negro.

-si!, no nos has dicho nada al respecto- añadió Betty con curiosidad.

-Pues...no lo sé chicas, no quiero siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de estar con alguien más, ni aunque fuera por unas horas- dijo Pepper un tanto pensativa.

Las chicas se miraron con complicidad y Pepper lo notó.

-Está bien, pero que sea algo discreto y sencillo...nada de hombres desnudos.- condicionó Pepper.

Todas sonrieron con victoria. Quisiera o no Pepper, le organizarían una despedida de soltera que no se le olvidaría jamás.

* * *

Esa misma tarde en la torre Stark, los amigos estaban organizando y planeando. Habían obligado a Pepper y a Tony a ir al cine, para así tener la torre libre.

-Bien, nosotros organizaremos algo aquí- dijo Rhodey.

-Me parece justo, nosotras la llevaremos por ahí- dijo Jane mientras giraba el dedo.

-JANE SE VA ?- preguntó Thor en tono triste y preocupado.

-No, la fiesta será hasta mañana.- lo tranquilizó Jane. Todos se preguntaban cómo podía tenerle tanta paciencia.

-Sólo espero que Tony y Pepper no sean unos aguafiestas.- dijo Natasha.

-No lo serán... créeme- dijo Rhodey. Todos rieron pues sabían que él los conocía muy bien.

-Apropósito...dónde está Steve?- preguntó Betty.

Todos pudieron cara confundida, no lo habían visto en todo el día.

* * *

Tony y Pepper llegaron algo tarde a la Torre Stark, estaban tan cansados que no se pusieron pijama, le limitaron a quedar en ropa interior.

Tenían que dormir temprano ya que al siguiente día se desvelarían toda noche, pero era algo que ellos no sabían.

**Dejen en sus reviews que tal les pareció y diganme que les gustaría que pasara. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! este capítulo es un poco mas largo, espero que les guste y sea lo que han estado esperando :3**

* * *

Pepper se despertó muy cansada, sintió que la noche de sueño no había sido suficiente, Tony no estaba en la cama, hacía tiempo que notaba que de vez en cuando, se paraba en medio de la noche para ir al taller. Le preocupaba lo que hacía y porqué no podía dormir.

Se dirigió a la ducha, se relajó ahí adentro, abrió la llave y se colocó debajo del agua. Pensó unos momentos más en lo que podría preocuparle a su futuro esposo y aunque tenía hipótesis, no supo cuál sería la correcta o la verídica. Después de su meditativa ducha, se puso en marcha hacia la oficina, cómo todos los días.

Su día en la empresa fue bastante normal, lo típico: gente corriendo de arriba para abajo, firmando papeles y ver cómo Happy vigila estrictamente y de manera exagerada a todos los empleados. Happy realmente estaba orgullosos con su trabajo. En un momento de aburrición y sin nada que hacer, se percató de que en todo el día no había sabido nada de Tony, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando recordó que esa tarde se iría con su ''amigos'', Tony realmente no simpatizaba mucho con ellos, excepto claro por Rhodey quien siempre había sido su mano derecha.

Al salir de la oficina, Pepper se sintió un poco mejor, más relajada y felíz consigo misma.

Repentinamente de un auto salieron Jane y Betty, la agarraron por los brazos y la acercaron a un auto, el conductor, o más bien la conductora que era la viuda negra se limitó a decir:

-Súbanla- ordenó la pelirroja mientras bajaba un poco sus lentes de sol, sólo para dejar ver sus ojos.

Pepper se sintió cómo en una película de comedia, pues no sabía a donde la llevarían y que locuras harían.

* * *

Steve se encontraba con los vengadores, éstos parecían hablarle pero Steve estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, seguía impresionado por el parecido de Sharon con Peggy, no solo la apariencia, pues sus ideales y forma de ser era bastante parecida a los de la mujer que alguna vez amó con todo su corazón, se encontraba en una lucha interna pues Sharon estaba logrando sacar a Pepper de su cabeza algo que consideraba bueno y a la vez malo. No quería dejar ir a Pepper pero sabía que era lo correcto, unas semanas más tarde ella sería la esposa de Tony...

-Hey!- le dijo Bruce al Capitán mientras le aplaudía cerca de la cara cómo para que despertase.

-Si!, estoy aquí...-dijo Steve distraidamente como respuesta.

-Pero que te pasa a ti?, estás como fantaseando todo el tiempo!- dijo Clint.

-No...es solo que.- empezó a justificarse el Capitan.

-No será que estás enamorado o sí?- dijo Rhodey mientras chasqueaba el dedo y luego lo apuntaba hacia el.-Dinos quien es la mujer!

Steve sabía que estaba en una trampa, o lo confesaba o lo confesaba.

-Emm...bueno, ella...la conocí ayer por la mañana, es muy simpática y...bonita- confesó Steve muy tímido.

Sus amigos sonrieron con complicidad, menos Thor quien todavía no había entendido la situación.

-Ya entendí!- exclamó éste último después de unos segundos.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, hay que seguir planeando esto que no tarda en llegar Tony.- dijo Rhodey.

* * *

-A donde vamos?- preguntó Pepper con curiosidad.

-A el mejor lugar para una despedida de soltera!- exclamó Nat desde el frente del auto.

-Vámos chicas, dije nada de hombres.- se lamentó Pepper.

-Pero si sólo es un club nocturno, no estás obligada a ligarte a nadie- explicó Jane.

Pepper se limitó a suspirar.

Llegaron a su destino, era un club nocturno muy reconocido, era una discoteca ''superdivertida'', pero Pepper no estaba muy acostumbrada a esos ambientes. Repentinamente se dió cuenta de que no estaba vestida adecuadamente para ir a un club nocturno por lo que se miró la ropa.

-Sé lo que estás pensando-dijo Natasha- aquí está tu ropa- conclutó extendiendole una bolsa de compras, en el interior, habí un vestido negro muy hermoso y unos tacones rojos muy altos.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo Pepper al abrir la bolsa, se dió cuenta de que debía de ser mas agradecida ya que sus nuevas amigas se estaban esforzando por ella.

Las demás salieron del auto para dejar que Pepper se cambiara, al salir, Jane le deshizo la coleta de caballo y revolvió un poco su cabello.

-Listo- dijo Jane.

Pepper sonrió.

-Bueno señoritas que esperamos?- dijo Betty- vamos a celebrar el compromiso de Pepper. Entraron todas muy animadas a el club.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Torre Stark.

-Bien chicas, acomódense por aya- dijo Rhodey mientras le abría la puerta a las mujeres ''de la vida galante''.

-Y bien, son guapas las humanas?- dijo Bruce refiriéndose a Thor.

-Si, mucho pero ninguna como Jane- dijo Thor sonriendo.

Bruce le dió un puño en la espalda.

Los amigos de Tony, no se habían quemado mucho las pestañas por la decoración, En las sala principal no había más que un cartel que decía ''Felíz Despedida de Soltero'' y unos cuantos globos.

-Tony ya viene!- avisó Rhodey.

Todos se escondieron y apagaron la luz.

Al abrirse la puerta, los amigos de Tony y las mujeres salieron de la oscuridad para recibirlo con sorpresa. Tony no puso cara de sorpresa, por el contrario, frunció el ceño.

-FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- exclamó Thor cuando todos se callaron.

-Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso,- empezó Tony-...y chicos, gracias por la fiesta pero tendré que pedir que las ''señoritas'' se vayan.- concluyó con tono serio.

-Que!, pe-pero!- protestó Rhodey quien enseguida comprendió que debía obedecer, se le veia serio a Tony.-Ok, señoritas lo siento mucho, pero deben retirarse.

Rhodey las acompañó hasta la puerta mientras ellas se quejaban. Al cerrarse esta, Tony exclamó:

-Pero porqué tan serios?, podemos divertirnos sin mujeres!

Todos se sorprendieron, sí, el mismísimo Tony Stark había pronunciado esas palabras.

-Pues bueno, traigan las cervezas y pon el Fútbol.- dijo Tony feliz.

Al cabo de un rato estaban todos sentados en un sillón viendo el deporte favorito de los hombres, muy alegres y contentos comentando lo que les sucedía.

Steve volvió a sentir esa incomodidad de no sentirse en el lugar y momento adecuado, se levantó del sofá y anunció.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire- mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

El club aparentaba ser divertido, el ambiente era bueno, la música ni hablar y Pepper estaba felíz de bailar con sus nuevas amigas, hasta le habían comprado un pastel. Todo iba bien hasta que las chicas empezaron a alejarse con tipos guapos y altos a platicar o tomar algo.

Obviamente a Pepper también le habían llovido solicitudes pero ella se negaba rotundamente. El colmo fué cunado un tipo rudo se le acercó y al ella negarse de acompañarlo, le jaloneó el brazo. Con todas sus fuerzas se liberó y salió corriendo a las salida, las chicas la tendrían que perdonarla pero ella ya estaba cansada y lo que más deseaba era regresar a casa.

No se preocupó mucho por ellas pues de seguro estaban hasta atrás de lo ebrias. Se acomodó el cabello y se dirigió a pedir un taxi.

-A donde la llevo, bella dama- preguntó el taxista un tanto irrespetuoso y viéndole el escote por el espejo retrovisor.

-A la Torre Stark- dijo ella acomodándose el vestido, se le veía incomoda.

-No me diga que es usted la señora Stark.- dijo el con asombro y algo arrepentido por el comentario.

-Emh...se podría decir que sí, soy yo- dijo Pepper feliz de que ese nombre le diera protección.

-Enseguida la llevo, y discúlpeme.

Al llegar a la Torre, se bajó del auto, pagó y agradeció.

-Rayos!- dijo Pepper para sí misma- que estúpida soy, hoy también es la despedida de Tony...- Miles de recuerdos de Tony con otras mujeres pasaron por su cabeza, haciéndola entristecer. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero a donde?

Pepper se dio la vuelta y se detuvo en seco cuando una voz familiar le habló.

-Pepper?

-Steve!- exclamó ella acercándose a el.

-Que haces aquí?- preguntó el un tanto desconcertado y con curiosidad.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, cómo quiera...yo me escapé del club nocturno, me siento cansada y vine aquí peeero...me acabo de acordar de que seguramente hay mil mujeres sin ropa ayá arriba.- concluyó ella con una sonrisa torcida.

-Te equivocas- dijo Steve, no comprendía por que estaba ayudando a Stark , ese era el momento que había estado esperando para degradar la relación de esos dos, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-A que te refieres?- preguntó Pepper incrédula.

-Ayá arriba sólo hay 5 hombre viendo fútbol, borrachos y sudados.- dijo Steve riendo.

Pepper se conmovió.

-Lo hizo por tí, no quiso que otras mujeres estuvieran ahí.

Pepper abrazó a Steve repentinamente y por la mejilla de ella rodó una lágrima. Steve sintió como mil fuegos artificiales dentro de sí.

-Gracias- susurró Pepper al oído de él. El calor de su aliento hizo que se le enchinara la piel. El le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Al separarse Steve le dijo:

-Puedes pasar, sin temor a encontrar nada mas que hombres sudorosos y muy ebrios..

-Tu te quedarás aquí?-preguntó Pepper preocupada.

-Si, quiero tomar un poco de aire.- dijo el rascándose una ceja.

- Yo voy a subir, nos vemos.

Pepper se acercó para despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla pero Steve giró mal la cabeza, provocando que el beso fuera en los labios.

Y entonces lo supo...Pepper no era para él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible por sus reviews, que bueno que les gustó el capítulo anterior :)**

Al separarse, Steve cayó en la cuenta de que había sentido lo que el esperaba, era una desilución muy grande, tenía una especie de vacío en el hueco que pensó llenaría de felicidad ese beso.

-lo siento mucho- se disculpó, su expresión estaba como vacía.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente, no?- dijo Pepper algo roja, para ella no había significado nada ese beso pero estaba apenada porque a fín de cuentas era un beso, ''_genial, mujer lograste justo lo que no querías ',serle infiel a Tony'' _pensó algo preocupada.

Pepper se alejó solo un poco, para que sus caras no estubieran a centímetros, miró directamente a los ojos de Steve y le dijo:

-Gracias por... tus palabras- dijo sonriendo.

A sus espaldas se escuchó el sonido del elevador que acababa de bajar, unos cuantos pasos y a Pepper se le enchinó la piel y abrió los ojos como platos:

-Hey!- exclamó Tony- que hacen ustedes aquí abajo?- preguntó sospechoso.

-Oh!- empezó a decir ella algo nerviosa- yo...acabo de regresar y me encontre aquí a Steve, solo...charlábamos.

-Okey-dijo Tony lentamente- te creo, vamos arriba, tengo mucho sueño , que tal si dormimos un poco?- preguntó el mientras tomaba a su prometida por la cintura y se dirigían a la puerta.

Ella sólo podía agradecerle a Dios que Tony no los hubiera visto o todos sus sueños e ilusiones se hubieran desmoronado en tan solo segundos y Steve... estaba solo ahí, plantado en medio de la noche.

-Estuviste tomando?- escuchó decir a la lejanía.

Steve se limitó a sonreir , esos dos eran una pareja muy extraña.

En cuanto Pepper se perdió de su vista, Steve salió corriendo de ahí, hacia ningún lado, le estaba pasando ya muy a menudo.

Cuando el consideró estar a suficiente distancia, se detuvo, no pudo evitar apoyarse contra la pared, sólo podía escuchar el martilleo rápido de su corazón y su agitada respiración.

_Yo creía que Pepper sería mi felicidad, pero...al besarla me sentí tan incompleto que... Dios pensé en Sharon por un momento, que me está pasando! no puedo ser así de mujeriego. Eso simplemente no es lo mío..._

Poco a poco se fue recuperando y decidió que era hora de regresar a la Torre Stark, había salido por aire y ahora regresaría con un beso resiente marcado en los labios. Su paso fue constante y tranquilo, no tenía prisa en ver la cara de Tony ni la de Pepper.

Cruzó de nuevo las calles que poco antes había atravesado corriendo y en su mente sólo llovieron imágenes de Peggy y cómo no... de Sharon.

Al llegar pudo notar que el resto de sus amigos Vengadores yacían dormidos, algunos con la botella aún en mano. Sonrió. Al ver que ni Tony ni Pepper se encontraban ahí, pudo deducir que estarían en la recámara, esperó que ella no le hubiera contado nada de lo sucedido, pero no se preocupó, sabía que no lo haría.

* * *

-Lo siento señorita pero ya vamos a cerrar.- dijo un señor de la voz aburrida mientras sacudió no muy suavemente a Tasha quien se encontraba dormida en la barra. Ésta se despertó riendo y con los ojos aún entrecerrados. Su instinto de espía la hizo reaccionar y se puso de pié en un santiamén.

Volteó a su alrededor y pudo encontrar a dos de sus amigas no menos borrachas que ella.

-Hey! despierten- dijo sacudiendo con fuerza a Jane y a Betty.

-No Thor...cosquillas no- se quejó entre sueños Jane y apartando la mano de Tasha.

-Mira, no me interesa tu vida sexual, tenemos que encontrar a Pepper- dijo Nat. Betty ya se había puestro de rodillas y se sostenía la cabeza.

Jane se levantó quejándose y se espantó al confirmar que efectivamente Pepper no estaba ahí.

-No hay que alarmarnos- intervino Betty ya más compuesta y no muy preocupada- seguramente se regresó a la torre antes de que nos durmiéramos, recuerden que estaba cansada.

-Si, debe ser eso- concluyó pensativa Natasha.

Las chicas salieron rápido del lugar y se subieron a la camioneta, tenían que comprovar que Pepper estuviera a salvo.

Al abrir la puerta del salón principal se encontraron con la misma escena que Steve había visto poco antes, a los Vengadores en ''su peor forma''.

Rato después pudieron comprobar que su amiga se encontraba en la habitación con su futuro esposo, cosa que las tranquilizó. A Natasha le pareció buena idea lanzarle una cubeta llena de agua a su buen amigo y compañero Hawkeye. Éste despertó muy alerta y al ver quien había sido a despertarlo lanzó un grito de guerra y se abalanzó contra Natasha en modo de juego, y ahí estaban , en el piso rodando y dándose de moquetazos, reían ocasionalmente.

Jane y Betty seguian con la mirada a esos dos, estaban de brazos cruzados y mirada cansada. El sol empezaba a salir y decidieron despertar a Thor, Rhodey y Bruce para marcharse de ahí, tenían que dejar a Tony y Pepper descansar, despues de todo habían estado detrás de ellos desde que los conocieron.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron tranquilas y rápidas, Steve cada vez se sentía mas felíz pues estaba viéndose con Sharon muy a menudo y a ella parecía simpatizarle tanto como a el ella. Descubrió la bonita pareja que formaban Tony y Pepper y esperaba tener un romance como el de ellos algún día. Sus nuevos amigos empezaban a simpatizarle mucho más y en esas reuniones o comidas, ya no se sentía excluido y sin tema de conversación. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle a Sharon ser su novia en la boda de Tony y Pepper.

Entre la renta del salón, el apartado de la misa (aunque Tony no fuera religioso), la compra de arreglos y vestidos, el tiempo se había ido volando, incluso Steve participó a la elección del vestido de novia de Pepper, verla sonreír le daba mucha satisfacción.

Tony seguía teniendo sus ataques diarios de celos, pero todos ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a ellos y aunque Steve estaba perdiendo el interés amoroso en Pepper, de vez en cuando le gustaba coquetearle a modo de juego para provocar a Tony.

Todos se hechaban unas buenas risas.

* * *

Reunidos en la sala de la Torre Stark de Nueva York, se encontraba en grupo de ahora ''amigos'', mas unidos que nunca, con copas den las manos celebraban:

-Brindo...por la maravillosa boda que me espera mañana, con una maravillosa mujer- dijo Tony elevando su copa.

* * *

**Que tal? les gustó? cómo quieren que sea la boda? :3**

**Dejen sus reviews :')**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, mil disculpas por retrasarme tanto en escribir, diidí este capítulo en dos, mañana subiré la segunda parte :3**

* * *

Pepper se revolvió en la cama, sentía que le faltaba algo y era porque efectivamente estaba sóla en esa cama, los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomarse por la ventana y a calarle en el rostro. Quería seguir ahí dormida o siquiera acostada pero en ese instante saltó de la cama al recordarse que era el día de su boda.

Rápidamente se recogió el cabello y salío a las cocina para ver si había alguien ahí, se encontró con sus nuevas amigas, su madre y su hermana.

Natasha tenía en brazos el hermoso vestido de novia, Jane las zapatillas y un juego de joyas, Betty todo un estuche de maquillaje y su mamá y hermana un hermoso arreglo de flores para el cabello y un ramo de rosas. Rojas. Rojas como el color favorito de Tony.

No pudo evitar sonreir y derramar una lágrima, se sentía como la mujer mas dichosa y afortunada del mundo entero, tenía amigas geniales, familia extraordinaria y pronto el esposo de sus sueños.

-Mamá...- dijo ella muy felíz.

-Que bueno que despertaste cariño, estaba a punto de ir y despertarte con una de mis hermosas canciones.- dijo la señora de edad avanzada.

-Si, claro HERMOSAS- dijo la otra pelirroja, hermana de Pepper.

-A Ginny le encantan mis canciones, verdad Hija?- dijo la madre de Pepper .

-Claro...hermosas- dijo escondiendo una risa y volteando a ver a su hermana.

-Anda, Pepper tienes que ir a ducharte, o se nos hará tarde- dijo Betty interrumpiendo el momento familiar.

-Oh! claro.- dijo Pepper mirándose la pijama y girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la ducha.

Estar ahí adentro era el paraíso, el agua estaba a temperatura perfecta y la sentía como seda deslizándose por su piel, al salir, estaban ahí toda la pandilla de mujeres, listas para poner sus manos en ella a fín de que se viera Perfecta.

Primero que nada la sentaron frente al tocador, le cepillaron y peinaron el cabello, ésto fué trabajo de su madre. El resultado fué hermoso, ese recojido y las flores blancas le quedaban bellísimas.

Betty y Jane la maquillaron, Tasha quería hacerlo pero todos se lo impidieron, sabían que si se encargaba ella, Pepper terminaría con ojos de mapache y mejillas más que rojas.

El maquillaje fue discreto pero lindo, se veía muy natural y se sentaban de maravilla las mejillas con un leve rubor rosa.

La obligaron a quitarse la bata de baño y ponerse el vestido, la noche anterior Pepper se había preocupado por no entrar en el vestido, lo cual por suerte no había sdo más que una preocupación.

Entró de maravilla, le pusieron los zapatos y todas se alejaron unos pasos para ver cómo había quedado su obra maestra.

-Oh, Virginia...- dijo la madre de ésta con voz quebrada y tapándose la boca.-Estoy realmente orgulloza de tí, eres una mujer maravillosa y siempre lo fuiste.

-Mamá.- dijo Pepper abrazandola, no me hagas llorar Mamá, yo te amo mucho.

-Gracia a todas ustedes- dijo Pepper con una sonrisa sincera.

-Oh!, te falta algo!- dijo Tasha , quien hasta el momento había estado arrinconada en un sillón.

Tasha se acercó a la novia con el ramo de rosas rojas que estaba en la mesa.

-Ahora si estás completa!- dijo la hermana de Pepper. - da unas vueltas porfavor.

Y ahí estaba, Pepper Potts con un vestido de novia dando vueltas con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

* * *

-Despierta hijo de pta!-Así fue como Tony se despertó, con un balde de agua helada y una maldición hacia su persona. Dió un brinco, se encontraba solo en el departamento de su mejor amigo, sus otros ''AMIGOS'' estaban ahí también, todos riendo.

-Pero porqué me despiertas así!?- preguntó Tony muy indignado.

-Hoy te casas, lo habías olvidado?- dijo Rhpdey.- y por cierto, faltan 30 minutos para la misa.

-QUE!? y porqué no me levantaron antes!?- preguntó Tony mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Nos levantamos tarde- se excusó el Capitan América.

-Pero que buen padrino eres Rhodes!- dijo Tony desde dentro de la ducha.

En 5 minutos Tony había salido, sus amigos le entregaron el traje que se suponía debía usar.

Esta arrugado.

-Rhodey...esto está arrugado - dijo Tony cuando tuvo dicha prenda en las manos.

-Ah! si, esque Thor se durmió sobre de el.- se justificó Bruce.

-Pero son unos idiotas!, cómo se supone que lo planche?

-Con la plancha.

-Gracias genio!, no se cómo hacerlo- dijo Tony muy enojado.

-No te preocupes, seguro el Capi sabe.

Steve asintió. En otros 10 minutos el traje estuvo listo, sólo faltaban 15 minutos y el no estaba vestido, seguramente Pepper ya estaba ahí.

Se vistieron lo más rápido que se pudo y se subieron así al coche de Rhodey.

En el auto, Steve peinaba a Tony y Bruce le lavaba los dientes. Aquello era una locura, probablemente llegarían tarde.

Llegaron justoo cuando la iglesia sonaba las campanadas, Tony no sabía porqué había aceptado una boda religiosa, puesto que era ateo. La madre de Pepper lo había obligado y el no se pudo negar.

Todos los invitados ya estaban dentro y Tony y sus amigotes recién llegaban, avanzó corriendo hasta la entrada de la Catedral.

Cuando se reunió finalmente con Pepper, ella le preguntó.

-Porqué tardaron- preguntó ella preocupada.

-Nada, mis buenos amigos no me despertaron.

Pepper sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto. Pronto llegó el momento crucial:

Anthony Edward Stark aceptas a Virginia Potts como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad?

-Acepto- dijo Tony muy decidido y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Virginia Potts...- empezó el padre, repitíendo lo que le había dicho a Tony.

-Acepto- dijo ella, estaba muy feliz.

-Bien, si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el padre.

La iglesia permaneció en silencio, la gente estaba tranquila y contenta con la boda.

-YO ME OPONGO!- dijo un hombre rubio entrando por las puerta principal.

Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia el sujeto en cuestión. Tony bajó los escalones del altar y miró desde lejos pero fijamente a Hammer.

* * *

**Y bien? LES PROMETO QUE MAÑANA MISMO ACTUALIZO**

**dejen sus reviews ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo prometido es deuda:**

* * *

Tony se acercó lentamente al sujeto, era un largo camino y antes de llegar, el padre habló:

-Déjalo hijo, se que hacer en estos casos- y habiendo pronunciado ésto, el señor de mayor edad, se encaminó hacia Hammer y le pidió que lo acompañara.

Pepper sentía que su mundo de desmoronaba ante sus pies, sabía que Hammer no tenía motivos validos para impedir la boda, pero se sintió tan triste con sólo pensarlo.

Los invitados quedaron mudos, Tony se acercó de nuevo hacia Pepper y la consoló:

-No te preocupes, seguro que se solucionará, ni una invasión extraterrestre podría impedir esta boda.

Pepper asintió silenciosamente y lo miró a los ojos.

* * *

Mientrastanto con Hammer y el padre:

-Dime hijo, porqué quieres impedir esta unión?- dijo el padre cerando trás de sí una puerta.

-Venganza- dijo Hammer con indiferencia mientras tomaba entre sus manos un calíz.

-Pero contra quién?- preguntó el hombre anciano con curiosidad.

-Contra los dos, no los soporto.

-Eras pareja de la señorita?

-Ja! ella ya quisiera- dijo Hammer muy orgulloso.

-Entonces me temo que tus motivos no son validos y por lo tanto no puedo impedir esta boda.

-Usted es un viejo...-dijo Hammer con mucha furia y apunto de insultarlo.

-Te pido que no te expreses así, no aquí.

* * *

Al salir Hammer y el padre, toda la gente volteó nerviosa. Realmente no querían que se cancelara la boda y menos por un tipo tan idiota.

El padre se acercó al altar y habló claramente:

-La boda no puede ser anulada puesto que los motivos del joven no són válidos.- la gente dió un suspiro de alivio.

Obviamente los medios ya estaban ahí, para enterarse de todo.

-Y bueno, aclarado todo: puede besar a la novia.

Ella se acercó para recibir un beso tierno pero Tony la tomó por sorpresa: la levantó por la cintura, la hizo girar y cuando se detuvo la besó. La gente aplaudió.

Steve no podía más que sonreir puesto que almenos Pepper era felíz, se volteó al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

Y ahí estaba Sharon, con un hermoso vestido rojo...justo como el de Peggy.

-Espero no llegar tan tarde- se disculpó ella mientras se sujetaba un brazo.

-No pudiste llegar en un mejor momento- dijo Steve mientras la abrazaba, al separarse Sharon le dió un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo a Steve sonrojarse.

Por un momento todo se enmudeció, cuando regresó a la realidad pudo ver a Tony y Pepper salir por la gran entrada de la iglesia. Ambos muy felices.

* * *

El salón de fiesta era gigante y muy hermoso, Tony había dejado que su suegra lo escogiera, ya que el no quería impedírselo.

-Steve, debo decirte que este lugar es muy hermoso, tu amigos son geniales- dijo Sharon quien estaba sentada justo alado del buen Capitán América.

-Si, son raros, pero son buenas personas- dijo él mientras se rascaba una oreja y de reojo los vio:

Bruce y Betty sentados por ayá, discutiendo muy animadamente sobre algún nuevo descubrimiento. Clint y Tasha en una esquina, sentados en la penumbra. Thor comiendo todo lo que había en la mesa y Jane pidiéndole amablemente que parara. Rhodey que se estaba ligando a la hermana de Pepper. Y finalmente ellos...Tony y Pepper bailando en medio de la pista la canción mas perfecta para ellos: L.O.V.E.

Tenía unos buenos amigos, eso no lo podía negar.

-Y quieres bailar?-preguntó Steve armándose de valor.

-Claro! esperaba que me lo preguntaras.

-Te advierto que no soy muy buen bailarín.

-No te preocupes, también yo tengo dos pies izquierdos.- confesó ella muy apenada

Steve sonrió.

-Aprendamos juntos.- la invitó extendiéndole su mano.

Ella la tomó , se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista, todos esperaban verlos dando unos muy elaborados pasos, pero resultó otra cosa completamente diferente, eran un desastre.

Pepper miraba los ojos de su esposo mientras se movía al compás de la música:

-Tony...quieres saber que nos espera en la luna de miel?- preguntó ella seductora.

-Porqué no...- dijo el muy impresionado.

Pepper se acercó para susurrarle en el oido pero fué interrumpida por un dedo que le tocó el hombro.

Al voltearse, Tony y Pepper quedaron en shock.

-PHIL!?

-COULSON?- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Espera, cómo que Phil, su primer nombre es agente- dijo Tony mirando a Pepper y haciendo puchero.- YO VI QUE MORISTE! cómo es que estás aquí?

-Larga historia- dijo él suspirando- por cierto muchas felicidades y ...ya se habían tardado.- dijo el agente de SHIELD para después dirigir se a la mesa donde estaban María y Fury...muy animados por cierto (sarcasmo)

Parecía que finalmente todos estaban felices y en paz, Tony esperaba que Pepper nunca lo apartara de su lado,ahora que su amor porfín había triunfado. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

Ella decidió darle una noticia hermosa de una manera muy extraña:

Mientras bailaban, ella le susurró: Tony tu eres el único...bueno en realidad no, habrá alguien más.

Tony se extrañó mucho y la miró a los ojos.

-Cómo que alguien más?

-Pronto serás papá.

-Que!- exclamó Tony muy emocionado, la abrazó y la besó rápido.- quiero que todos se enteren!.

A continuación tomó una copa de cristal y un tenedor y empezó a chocar éste contra la copa, la cual pronto se rompió el muchos pedazos.

Los invitados voltearon muy extrañados. Cuando todos se callaron sólo se podía escuchar a Thor vomitar, a lo cual Tony alzó una ceja:

-Ok, ignoremos eso, quiero darles una gran noticia y espero que ustedes se alegren tanto cómo yo. -hizo una pausa- Pepper está embarazada.

La gente aplaudía y sonreía, pronto muchos se acercaron a abrazarlos y felicitarlos. Que momento tan bello.

A Tony le encantaría poder vivir en ese mundo para siempre, pero sabía que ser Iron Man no lo dejaría llevar una vida normal, aún así decidió que se esforzaría por ser una mejor persona no sólo por Pepper sino ahora también por un bebé. Quería llegar a ser un padre modelo.

* * *

Estando a solas en la piscina del hotel en Mérida (sí, se vinieron a México para luna de miel) donde pasarían su luna de miel...

-Te quiero mucho- dijo él sinceramente.

-Sabes que yo también- le respondió ella.

-Yo le decía a la cosita que esta dentro de tu panza, pero bueno...yo también me quiero a mi mismo.

Pepper lo tiró a la piscina de un empujón y después ella se lanzó dentro también.

-Sabes...Tony...almenos por los próximos 7 meses tu eres el único- dijo ella abrazada de el.

* * *

**Y bien? Les gustó? Creen que hay mucho OOC? Dejaran reviews? Porqué hago tantas preguntas?**

**Hahaha :)**

**Espero que le haya gustado, talvez en un tiempo me anime a continuarlo pero por ahora me dedicare a mis otros Fic's:**

**-Tiempo Atrás**

**-De vuelta a la adolescencia (este va para largo)**

**Besos ! :33**


End file.
